The Frickster
The Frickster, also known by his alias Robo-Limb, is an alternate future version of the Brickster and a founding member of FUTURE. Biography Prior to the Dino Attack, the Frickster's history was exactly the same as that of the Brickster. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Evil Ogel never allied with the Dino Attack Team, and thus neither did any of the other villains. The Brickster wandered LEGO City, trying to avoid both the Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. However, as soon as he was found, he was promptly arrested and sent to Antarctica, where he was kept under heavy watch by a subdivision of the Alpha Team led by detective Nick Brick, along with other fugitives of the LEGO Planet. Post-Dino Attack After the Dino Attack, the Brickster was transferred to LEGO Island. He escaped jail not long after that, and joined a traveling circus to cover up his escape until he could come up with a new idea on how to deconstruct LEGO Island. To protect his identity while working with this circus, he called himself "the Frickster", which everyone else in the circus misunderstood as "the Freakster". He also exchanged his jail outfit and mask for dark robes and a hooded cape. However, the circus traveled to Castle Cove, and it just so happened that King Leo and Queen Leonora of Castle Island were visiting Castle Cove. They recognized the Frickster despite his disguise, and Pepper Roni arrived in no time to capture the criminal. While fleeing the knights and Pepper, the Frickster ended up in the Fright Knights' Kingdom and attempted to cross a bridge guarded by the Black Knight. The Black Knight wasted no time in slicing off the Frickster's limbs to prevent him from crossing. The Frickster wasted no time in summoning a portal to OGEL Island and two Brickster-Bots to help him get through the portal. There, he ordered the dismembering of one of the Brickster-Bots, and a medical Brickster-Bot arrived to attach these robotic limbs to the Frickster. In addition, the Frickster had the arms and hands redesigned so that they could double as flamethrowers. With these new robotic limbs, the Frickster was able to evade capture by the LEGO Island police and even Pepper Roni himself. In the year 2030, the Frickster broke Finister out of a prison and gave him two energy hooks to compensate for his lack of hands. The two villains worked together for some time, designing new technology to help Finister work with no hands, as well as Weapons of Mass Deconstruction for the Frickster to use. Later, they met up with Fogel and Fladek, and together they created the Foundation of Unstoppable Terror and Ultimate Ruthless Evil. In 2035, FUTURE found one of the few remaining Hypno Disks created by Dr. Cyber for time travel, which had since been banned by the LEGOLAND government to prevent any horrible consequences. They came up with a plan: return to the Dino Attack, destroy the Dino Attack Team, and allow their past selves to gain the credit for stopping the Dino Attack in order to take over the world. However, in a short-lived effort to avoid letting the past know too much about the future, the Frickster used the alias "Robo-Limb". They assembled a time machine using the Hypno Disk, then traveled back in time twenty-five years to the Dino Attack of 2010. Return to the Dino Attack "Robo-Limb" and the other FUTURE villains revealed themselves to their present-day counterparts, then split up so that each FUTURE villain could individually tell their counterpart their plans. Of all the FUTURE villains, "Robo-Limb" most heavily hinted his true identity to the Brickster, and he tried the most to appeal to his present-day self by acting friendly. Eventually, the Brickster figured out that "Robo-Limb" was really a future version of himself. The Frickster was brought to Villains Headquarters, and he worked together with his past self while on the airship to try and prevent a Dino Attack Agent named Rex and a mysterious figure named The Phantom from escaping. Frickster and Brickster both crashed into Finister during the chase, allowing Rex and The Phantom to escape. After they were back on their feet, they pursued the fleeing figures, only to find The Phantom alone fighting Fladek and Vladek. Despite being clearly outnumbered, The Phantom managed to defeat all the villains present, and they were forced to land the mobile headquarters in a remote part of LEGO City. Where they landed was particularly wet, so the Frickster was eager to get away from the airship's location and make camp closer to Dino Attack Headquarters. Then, Fogel, Ogel, and General Evil arrived at camp, and their plans to destroy the Dino Attack Team began. The Frickster left camp to spy on Rex, who was wandering the ruined city with a Mutant Lizard named "Trouble" and a Mutant T-Rex named "Maw". The Frickster returned to camp and reported this to Fogel, who sent Sam Sinister and Finister to get Rex banned from the Dino Attack Team. Later, the Frickster and the other villains found two Mutant T-Rexes "Maw" and "Claw", The Phantom, PBB, Chompy, and Little Bot. They captured this group and held them prisoner in a secure chamber of Villains Headquarters. Then, the FUTURE villains engaged the group in combat. The Frickster, as well as an army of Brickster-Bots he summoned, personally battled PBB. The Frickster nearly won, but Maw and Claw destroyed the Brickster-Bots and knocked him out. Unconscious, the Frickster and the other FUTURE villains were thrown back into their time machine and sent back to their own time. Thanks to a Panrahk XP explosive set up by The Phantom (who turned out to be Frozeen), the time machine blew up as soon as they were back in their own time, killing the Frickster and the other FUTURE villains. Later, the present-day Brickster would, along with Evil Ogel, Vladek, Sam Sinister, and General, ally with the Dino Attack Team. As a result, most of the events that created the Frickster never happened in the primary timeline. Abilities and Traits The Frickster was darker and smarter than the Brickster, more of a terrorist who enjoyed destruction than a deranged trickster who enjoyed deconstruction. He also was no longer a self-proclaimed fanboy of Evil Ogel or Fogel, because he actually understood that other villains do not care whom their "#1 Fan" is. However, the Frickster was still considered the least serious of the FUTURE villains. He is also very inventive, and he has designed much technology while working with Finister. In fact, he was the one who assembled most of FUTURE's technology, including their time machine. However, the Frickster suffered from hydrophobia because he feared that water would short-circuit his limbs. The Frickster was known by his codename "Robo-Limb" because his limbs were entirely prosthetic and robotic. His hands doubled as flamethrowers, and he often used this ability to his advantage. These robotic limbs also granted him extra strength, speed, and endurance, especially when running or fighting. Like the Brickster and Frozeen, the Frickster had the ability to open portals to OGEL Island and summon Brickster-Bots. Unlike his past self, the Frickster did not wear jail clothes or a mask, instead dressing in dark robes and a hooded cloak. Trivia *The name "Frickster" comes from "Future Brickster". *In Dino Attack RPG, the Frickster was referred to as the Fbrickster. However, because "Fbrickster" is literally impossible to pronounce, his name has been retconned to "Frickster". *It was originally written in Dino Attack RPG that the Fbrickster stole his robotic limbs from the Rock Raiders Chief, though this was later deemed non-canon in favor of the current version of his backstory. Category:LEGO Category:Villains Category:PeabodySam Category:Deceased Characters Category:FUTURE